


Alone at the Edge of the Universe

by ctrlaltbyeongkwan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, but a lot of chapters, byeongkwan is So In Love, oblivious gays, protective sehyoon, sehyoon is Going Through It but also In Love, zombie fighting team wowkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltbyeongkwan/pseuds/ctrlaltbyeongkwan
Summary: Doing his best attempt to think quickly amidst the stress, Sehyoon noticed he was a block away from the art studio where he used to run the kids' classes. It was a risk. They could be killed if it was already overrun. He couldn’t protect himself and an out of commission Byeongkwan. But he would die before he left Kwan behind.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. So Things are Different Tonight

Byeongkwan was exhausted. He was exhausted with every shaky breath he took to fuel his rapidly failing muscles and every step he ran across the cracked streets that only escalated the pounding in his head. He hadn’t had fresh water in at least a day. How could it possibly be that just that morning he was having breakfast (which consisted of peanut butter straight from the jar) with his new friend/badass fighting partner/unrequited crush?

Byeongkwan turned to said friend and asked “Sehyoon, how did we get here?” because honestly, he didn’t remember. But after going through the fog of his head, it came out as more of a “Sehni...how we h-here…”

Sehyoon noticed the murmur next to him and his eyes immediately widened at how _awful_ Byeongkwan looked. Yes, maybe they were outrunning a horde of zombies that had been chasing them for 2+ hours. In both their opinions, running was infinitely safer than trying to fight through a pack. But right now Sehyoon was willing to fight through anything to be able to stop and get Kwan to safety, that boy could not take another step.

Doing his best attempt to think quickly amidst the stress, Sehyoon noticed he was a block away from the art studio where he used to run the kids' classes. It was a risk. They could be killed if it was already overrun. He couldn’t protect himself _and_ an out of commission Byeongkwan. But he would die before he left Kwan behind. 

The chance for a safe place to set up a camp was way too tempting.

“Kwannie, up! C'mere,” he said as he scooped the younger up bridal style. Making Byeongkwan run on his own would only slow them down.

After what felt like an hour (but was only five minutes) of sprinting with a half-delirious Byeongkwan in his arms, Sehyoon finally arrived at the thankfully abandoned studio. He reeled at the sight of the building, with faded blue, red, and green jewel-toned paint chipping off the walls. Sehyoon almost regretted coming here, the memories flooding back from the past were almost too much. Looking at the dilapidated swirling colors he put there himself to celebrate one year working at the studio, he realized just how much he felt like a shell of himself. So much had happened in just three weeks; namely, a whole fucking apocalypse, and Sehyoon had never really allowed himself to dwell on it. _The key to survival, after all,_ he thought and giggled almost hysterically to himself, _was running away._ And yes, this included emotions.

A small whimper from the Byeongkwan cradled in his arms snapped him back to reality. It isn't three weeks ago, and it isn't right to deal with this now. He can't afford to waste that kind of time. Sehyoon gently sets Kwannie down on a box in the large storage room and barricades them in, just in case. Only then did he let out a deep breath, and knelt to Byeongkwan’s level.  
Sehyoon silently searched Kwannie's eyes for signs of panic or injury, but he only found exhaustion. He was sure that he, to a degree, reflected the same look. 

Byeongkwan on the other hand, felt himself collapsing before he even realized what was going on. He didn’t even get the chance to warn Sehyoon he was gonna pass out. As his eyes fluttered shut, the last thing he heard was a startled “oomf” as he fell forward against Sehni's chest. 

_Byeongkwan just got off the phone with his boyfriend Yeosang. “Boyfriend” is a loose term. He likes his Sangie, of course, he does. They were friends and classmates for years before they got together. But Kwan felt that they were friends with added kissing. Almost like they both want the cute romantic shit they did, but not with each other. He doesn’t know if Yeosang has someone else specific in mind, but Byeongkwan sure does._

_As soon as he started to think about it, Kwannie mentally cursed himself._ “Stupid, stupid. He has that boyfriend Hoseok you know. Jung Hoseok, the children’s teacher from the dance studio. It’s not like he could like you back. Stupid dumb Kim Sehyoon. With his awful perfect smile, bright eyes, soft hair, nice ass, thick thighs-”

_He groaned with frustration. Who gave that man rights?? It wasn't okay for him to be thinking about Sehyoon like that anyway. He has a_ boyfriend!! _In a small yet futile attempt to distract himself, Byeongkwan flipped on the news channel. It’s not like he didn’t know what was gonna be on. Every broadcast station in Seoul was completely focused on updates on the possible deadly virus released from BioTech Korea, the leading science corporation based in Seoul. As much as it was covered by the news, no one knew the effects of the virus except for the higher-ups at the corporation. And for some reason, they seemed to be MIA._ “Pretty stupid of them to leave when their company is in shambles…”

_With a sigh, Kwannie turned off the TV. He had enough, the news was exhausting to hear. He checked his phone for the time. Among the *6 New Messages From: Babie Yeosang*, the harsh blue light told him it was 1:13 am. Late enough to make some tea and go to sleep._

_While waiting for the water to boil, Byeongkwan bitterly laughed and muttered_ “What could possibly fucking happen? The zombie apocalypse?"


	2. We'll Go Together in Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He brightened my day whenever I saw him and he still does, without realizing it. He’s insecure sometimes but he’s so perfect and I wish he could see himself through my eyes because he would see how beautiful he is, inside and out."

Byeongkwan fainting was unexpected. But Sehyoon lunged forward and instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist to catch him. He knew it wasn’t the right time, but all he could think about was how nice it felt to hold Byeongkwan. Even if it was a bit involuntary on Kwannie’s part.

Sehyoon pulled Kwan around until his head was resting in his lap. His thoughts were going so fucking fast and he didn’t have time to process any of it. He began to pet Kwannie’s hair, almost out of habit. It wasn’t the first time they had cuddled, they both had nightmares and flashbacks from the fights and the gore. And not the first time Sehyoon had to fight the urge to hold on tighter, or give him soft kisses and say how much he adored the younger boy.

He got so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the few tears that tracked down his cheeks. _How do you deal with a zombie apocalypse?_ He was a fighter, a good one. And an even better one with Byeongkwan by his side. He was making it, day by day. But his life seemed like those open-ended questions on a test that you can’t come up with an answer for, so you bullshit it. Would it ever end? Would he make it out alive? _Would Byeongkwan?_

Once Sehyoon noticed the tears, it was like he opened a door he had sealed shut and thrown away the key. The few tears turned to soft whimpers which turned to full sobs. Normally, he would be worried Byeongkwan would wake up and see him in this state that he hadn’t shown anyone but his sister Eunsuh. Maybe he would think less of him. But he was too caught up in all the feelings to care.

Byeongkwan fluttered open his eyes and immediately had his heart crushed. God if he didn’t want to lean forward and kiss the tears away. Kwannie reached up and around Sehyoon to rub his back and Sehni flinched at the unexpected touch.

“Shhh...it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m right here. I’ll always be here, you can lean on me.” He whispered. Kwan sensed the hesitation from Sehyoon, who was already trying to stop his tears. 

“K-kwannie i-”, Sehni mumbled through sobs, “I’m s-sorry, i- i- I didn’t m-mean to cry and i-” 

“Sehyoon. Look at me.” 

He phrased it like a command, but Byeongkwan was gentle and patient as he waited for Sehyoon to be comfortable enough to make eye contact. When he did, he put his hand under Sehyoon's chin and said:

“You may not feel like it is, but it’s okay to cry. It’s perfect. You’re perfect-” Byeongkwan blushed. _Why did he let that slip?_ “-and I’m here for you. I always will be. Because i-” _I love you._ “-I’m your friend. And that’s what friends do, right?”

If Sehyoon was cracking before, after hearing the comforting words he was completely broken. They sat there for anywhere between minutes and hours. It didn’t matter to Byeongkwan for how long, because maybe they were cold, hungry, and tired, but they were safe, and they had each other.

For a minute there was silence. In his head, Kwan was thinking about the best way to proceed. To tell the truth, he wasn't very good at this. He had never, well, comforted anyone, he didn't know the rights words to say or how to give the correct amount of back rubs, and he was scared. Sehyoon was showing his most vulnerable side to him right now. He couldn't afford to shatter the moment. 

The best way to calm Sehyoon turned out to be getting him talking.

“Did you love someone?”

Sehyoon turned around to look at Byeongkwan with wide eyes. “Well- yes, well, no, I mean I had my boyfriend but we- I mean- yes. Yes, I did.” 

Byeongkwan tried to not let his heart show through his eyes. _Of course, he did. Who wouldn’t love him?_

“Tell me about them.” He said gently. 

Sehyoon hesitated, staring into space and gathering his thoughts. Whatever Byeongkwan was doing to calm him down, it was working. He started slowly, describing his boyfriend of course.

“He dances and sometimes sings. He’s handsome and funny and kind-”. His words shifted into someone else, without Sehyoon even realizing it. 

“He brightened my day whenever I saw him and he still does, without realizing it. He’s insecure sometimes but he’s so perfect and I wish he could see himself through my eyes because he would see how beautiful he is, inside and out And-". Sehyoon paused to catch his breath. He caught a glimpse of Byeongkwan looking at him with starry eyes that held an emotion he couldn’t place. 

“-his eyes. My favorite part about him is his eyes. His expressive pretty eyes that hold entire galaxies” he finished.

After a small pause, Sehyoon looked down at Byeongkwan who was...holding back tears?

“He sounds wonderful...Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” Kwan said softly. “Hey, this empty box looks real comfy.” 

Byeongkwan couldn’t even gather the energy to phrase it as a joke. But he didn’t know why he was upset. _I asked. And he answered. If I didn’t want to know about his love life I should have kept my mouth shut._

“You don’t want anything to eat or drink…?” Sehyoon offered. 

“No, I’m fine tonight. I’m glad you feel better. I’ll sleep here and you can sleep over there. Goodnight Sehni.”

Byeongkwan stared into the blank grey wall, letting out a few silent tears before he drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ ctrlaltbk


End file.
